


Conversation in the Dark

by alorarose



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alorarose/pseuds/alorarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a fix-it fic challenge.  So I'm adding to the end of Allegiant, because I did not like the ending!  So!  Spoilers for the end of the Divergent series!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation in the Dark

I walk back to the building housing my apartment, the urn, now empty of ashes, held loosely in my hand. It was a good day, all things considered. Not that I'd ever go zip lining again, but I could imagine the smile on her face knowing I'd done it. I'm glad I did it, even if it was just to realize what she had loved so much about it, how much it really did feel like you were flying. It was easy to imagine the feeling of freedom and how happy that would made her feel. I step into the dark apartment and set the urn down on a table I know is beside the door. 

"Happy Choosing Day," a voice comes out of the darkness. I startle momentarily before grinning widely. I leave the lights off and follow the sound of her voice to where she must be sitting on the couch. 

"Was just thinking about you," I say, sitting down beside her and pulling her into my lap.

"I was just thinking about you too," I can feel how short her hair still is, the ends of it brushing against my neck as she nuzzles into it. In this moment, in the darkness, it's easy to imagine no time has passed at all, that all of our problems and our distance don't exist and that we can live here, in this exact moment, forever. It never lasts though. 

"It's still weird, coming back here," she says softly. "Are you okay?" I feel her move, imagine she must be looking up at my face.

"I am," I nod. "Just knowing you're still alive and that we have these moments is enough," I leave off the part where I'm not sure how long it will be enough for. I'm definitely not entirely selfless. "I hate lying though." 

"I know, and I'm sorry I'm making you do it, Tobias," I can feel the honesty in her tone. "I just.. I needed… out.." I cut her off with a soft shushing sound.

"I know why, Tris, I understand, I really do."

"You can come with me, you know," she says.

"I know," I nod. I can't though, for reasons I'm not a hundred percent sure of myself. "Evelyn's back."

"Yeah? And how's that going?"

"It's getting there," I say. "One day. One day I'll go with you, if you still want me to."

She sits up and I can feel her scrutiny, even in the dark. "Of course! I'll always want you-"

I cut her off again, this time with a finger over her lips. "When the time comes, I'll ask you again whether or not you want me to and I promise you, Tris, I will understand any decision you make and honor it."

She nods and I know that even if she doesn't understand the importance of my statement now, she will when the time comes. I will wait for her for all time, but I don't expect her to do the same. In fact, I hope she won't wait. I hope that she finds someone she can have a family with, some semblance of normalcy. 

"I love you, you know," she says, her lips barely an inch from mine.

"I know. I love you too," I close the gap and imagine this moment will last a lifetime.


End file.
